Brevity
by trianglesarefake
Summary: Lain somehow gets herself trapped in the Wired with no means of escape to be seen. As she attempts to code herself an exit, something clearly seems to have her in its sights...


She wakes. She wakes and she doesn't know where, because she normally wakes on a white futon, dressed in a single piece outfit resembling the appearance of an adorable brown bear, but not this time for reasons unknown. She can't figure out what has happened, and at the same time, she's not quite sure that she really wants to know why she's there. She only wants to know where she is and how to get back from whence she came.

But she doesn't know. She looks around. The walls are pitch black, but she can still see, and the floor she walks on is simply a long, white path that is most likely the source of the room's illumination. She knows this place very well—it's the Wired, which is the only place that she promised herself that she would never return to because of the past's terrible implications. She doesn't even truly want to remember the past's events, and now they all come flooding back to her in a tsunami inside of her brain.

She remembers being a complete and total technophobe; not just in the sense of her not being very good with technology, but in the fact that she needed a stuffed animal for comfort whenever she approached her old children's Navi because the technology instilled a sense of fear in her mind. Then she remembers pulling it up and getting an e-mail from a girl in her school who had just killed herself in order to live permanently on the Wired. And then she had her father get her a regular Navi... and then she expanded on it and became a technological goddess of sorts. Then everything else... it all came over her mind and destroyed her mentally.

She began mumbling words to herself. The words had no meaning in context and didn't have any correlation to one another. They were just words that she said. Some words were simple ones, while other were much more complex and would've had a stronger meaning had they been used in a coherent sentence. If someone had been able to approach her in that moment, they would've assumed that she had gone insane... and in some ways, she had. She knew that she wasn't fully gone, but she wasn't fully there, either.

**—**

He is simply stockpiling his time. He realizes that the first step of his master plan has been put into action, and he nearly wants to scream from excitement. He doesn't, however. He doesn't want to call her attention. So he does with a soft chuckle and a smirk. Soon she will be his. He knows exactly how he's going to do it, too; he's been planning this ever since she made her way onto the Wired.

She is a beautiful girl; a genius in her own right. Most adults would crave the talent that this teenage girl has. And he himself, a man who has found himself middle-aged so quickly, would have craved it when he was her age. Craved it. And now he realizes that he has found himself head over heels. Absolutely head over heels for this young girl.

He knows, much more than she, and he will get her soon. Very soon.

**—**

She pants as she walks, most likely having walked for hours without stopping. She has never felt hungry or fatigued before any time she was on the Wired, but she was never truly on there for more than maybe a half an hour at a time at the maximum amount. And now she has been on there for so long that she has lost track of time, and she doesn't know what's going to happen if she stays like this for much longer. Is there food in the Wired? Is there anything to drink? Is there shelter; even the ability to sleep? She doesn't know, and she doesn't want to die before she finds out.

She sends an email to everyone that she's in contact with, namely Alice, Juri, and Reika. She hopes that they'll get her message. It's a relatively simple one.

_Trapped in Wired. Please send help._

It's after she sends this email that so many thoughts come to her.

Mika has been in a zombielike state as of late, and hasn't been talking to anyone or even really paying attention to anything around her. She's oblivious and almost entirely insane in her own right. Her mother doesn't seem to care about anything that happens to either of her daughters or her husband. She seems to only care about herself, and even then, not so much. And her father is absorbed in his technology. He doesn't seem to care about his daughters much, either.

She realizes that she's completely trapped. Trapped in the Wired with no one to even save her if no one even gets the email; much less dismisses it as a joke or a prank, like with Chisa from her school after she committed suicide and started sending emails to everyone after her death.

She curls up on the floor and she begins to sob.

**—**

He chuckles, absolutely amused by watching her cry like a very young child who has lost sight of their mother. He almost is amused—pleasured, even—by the sight of her being so miserable. He's a sadist at heart, and he simply can't help what he is. Could you help if you had tasted something for the first time and then later discovered that it was your favorite food? No, you could not. In the same way, he could not help himself after he discovered the way he reacted to other people's pain.

He rubs the bulge in his pants and then pulls out his erect member. He uses his palm to massage the tip softly and moans quietly with as much passion as he can muster. He pants as he rubs the tip of his cock, getting even more erect by the minute as he hears the girl cry. And then a sticky white substance splashes itself onto the palm off his hand. He has come, and he loves it so much, he wants to do it again. But it can wait. He tucks his cock back into his pants and watches her cry more.

And he just smirks, waiting and waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.


End file.
